Script: Love in the Darkness
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: The script of a fangame made by me based on KunZoi love. Shows how Kunzite and Zoisite fell in love and finally got their happiness. English version. Enjoy it, please.
1. Prologue

**Script: Love in the Darkness**

**Author:** Moonlight Outsider

The script of the fangame "Love in the Darkness" made by my friend and I: storyline of the happy ending.

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

"Love in the Darkness" was a fangame made by my friend Mitsuki and I. She deal with the pictures, screen shots of the anime and drew the arts, while I wrote the script and edit the game.

The game tells the love story of Kunzite and Zoisite in the Dark Kingdom. There are three kind of endings in total, but there is only way to get the happy ending.

This script is the story of the happy ending, it shows how to get the happy ending. Since it was a long time since we had the game done, I decide to put this here~

Contains some M rate pictures in the game, but only T rate is enough for the script~ ^^

~Oo*oO~

**About the game:**

They love each other, of course. But how could then find out the importance of each other in time?

You will play the role of Zoisite, and whether Kunzite could understand the importance of his lover IN TIME depends on your action~(though he loves him anyway, he needs to understand that...)

Please, do them a favor, help them find it out and get rid of the tragedy ending of their lives...

You can download the game if you like (Well, but I don't know how to put the address here, something happens whenever I put links or addresses here...So you could find it in some other way, or ask me directly, I guess...).


	2. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>In Beryl's throne room:<strong>

Beryl: In the name of the Great Ruler Queen Metallia-sama, Zoisite as the king of fire and wind is appointed to be the Lord of Europe from now on!

Youma: Your Majesty!

Beryl: Kunzite!

Kunzite: Your Majesty.

Beryl: Zoisite is a promising young man to be an excellent warrior of our Kingdom, Yet he's still lack of experience. Hence, I order you who's the highest-ranked general of me to be his mentor, and I hope you make him a wonderful Dark Tennou!

Kunzite: As you wish, Queen Beryl-sama.

Beryl: Zoisite!

Zoisite: Hai, your Majesty.

Beryl: Zoisite, Kunzite is going to be your mentor from now on and you are under his charge, understand?

Zoisite (in the mind): _Not so willing for this. I'm not a three-year-old kid and I hate to be under someone's charge, but it not the suitable time to go against Beryl…_

Zoisite: Hai, your Majesty.

Beryl: Then, take him to the training field, Kunzite.

Kunzite: Hai.

Zoisite (in the mind): _Does Queen Beryl-sama mean this man? It is said he is the most powerful warrior of the kingdom, and I wonder how on earth powerful he is?_

* * *

><p><strong>On the training field:<strong>

Kunzite: Nice to meet you, Zoisite.

Zoisite: My honor to meet you, Kunzite-sama.

Kunzite: You seem to be quite a smart, talent and beautiful kid, Zoisite.

Zoisite: Don't call me a kid! And I'm definitely more than my outward appearance!

Kunzite: I'm sorry, Zoisite who is not a kid! But what do you want me to call you, then? Zoi-chan?

Zoisite: …Just call my name please, Kunzite-sama…

Zoisite (in the mind): _He said nothing more but back to the subject. Well, I had never expected that even such a glacier sometimes joked._

Kunzite: Then, Zoisite, show me your abilities.

Zoisite: Please allow me to start, Kunzite-sama.

(Showing)

Kunzite: Seems you are still lack of the ability of control, Zoisite. And you don't pay enough attention to defending, I think you'd better pay more attention to it.

Zoisite: Hai, Kunzite-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later:<strong>

Zoisite (in the mind): _Such training went on, and I did have learnt a lot from Kunzite-sama, not only skills of fighting but also a lot more. Although he's always cold and expressionless, I don't know why I'm always feeling time fly before I feel long whenever I was with him._

Kunzite: After these days' training, I think it is time for some actual practices.

Zoisite: Hai, Kunzite-sama.

Kunzite: The subject is to collect energy from the human society.

Zosite: (in the mind): _Well…isn't it things that a low-grade youma would be expect to do?_

Zoisite: But Kunzite-sama, why asking me to do those trivial matters of youma?

Kunzite: Zoisite, you're a good questioner. Human being is the most complex and changeable creature on this planet. Moreover, Zoisite, you are expected to become a tennou instead of a higher-grade youma, and there is much more than fighting skills should you learn from the energy collecting work in the human society. I hope you would understand my words one day, and you may found that such work is the basic as well as extremely useful experience.

**After the first mission:**

Zoisite (in the mind): _My first mission of collecting energy of human was successfully done. When I handed that crystal filled with energy, I could see a flash of appreciate deep in his eyes, and suddenly I felt extremely happy. The silver-haired tennou, my mentor…and his approval has already became so important to me._

Zoisite (in the mind): _My training is going on. I find it harder and harder to tear my gaze away from my perfect, gorgeous mentor, and it happens not only during the training time…Still he is that cold, merciless ice king, but whenever I see him, I feel secret warmth in my heart._

* * *

><p><strong>On the training field:<strong>

Kunzite: I found you are still paying little attention to your defense, Zoisite. I guess I have to give you special practice in this field.

Zoisite: Kunzite-sama, what does it mean?

Kunzite: Now stand there and get ready to defend my attack!

Zoisite: But Kunzite-sama…

Kunzite: KU!

Zoisite (in the mind): _Obviously it isn't an all-out attack, but whatever, he's so much stronger and more powerful than me…Since whatever I cannot defeat him…_

Zoisite: Zoi!

Kunzite: Zoisite?

Zoisite (in the mind): _Though I was hit by him as what I had anticipated…his power of attack more or less weakened because of having to deal with my attacking back. But...it…still…hurt!_

Kunzite: Why did you attack me instead of defend my attack?

Zoisite: Because I think defending is sometimes an action of coward, Kunzite-sama! To those who are less powerful than me I could simply beat them, and to those who are more powerful than me, such as…you, defense is useless and the only hope is to attack back.

Zoisite (in the mind): _He is staring at me, I cannot define what is in those silver eyes…but it does seem different from usual…_

Zoisite: Kun…Kunzite-sama!

Zoisite (in the mind): _He…he embraced me, though he is just slightly holding my shoulders and my waist…he's using a healing magic to me, a stream of energy flows through, and it feels so warm…_

* * *

><p><strong>In Beryl's throne room:<strong>

Beryl: Kunzite! How is Zoisite's training now?

Kunzite: Zoisite is definitely a talent and promising warrior, Your Majesty. All he need is further training, and I will try my best to train him as a dark Tennou, and I promise that he would not disappoint you, Queen Beryl-sama.

Beryl: That's good, Kunzite, you'd better not disappoint me! Jadeite! Nephrite! Zoisite!

The Tennou: Hai, Your Majesty.

Beryl: The Greatest Ruler Queen Metallia-sama needs energy to revive, Jadeite, Nephrite, my order to you is to collect energy from the human!

J & N: Hai, Queen Beryl-sama.

Beryl: And for our Dark Kingdom to rule the whole planet, we need the ginzuishou. Zoisite! You are to find the ginzuishou for me! Kunzite, since Zoisite is your student, you are in charge of helping, guiding and supervising his working on his mission!

Z & K: Hai, Queen Beryl-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later:<strong>

Zoisite (in the mind):_ I have sent my youma to collect the information of the ginzuishou, and I have also done some research myself, but there seems no progress, I even don't know what that thing actually is. However, Kunzite-sama had gave me a lot of useful advices, it seems that nothing in this world is beyond the ability of Kunzite-sama! He's so powerful, so perfect, and makes me couldn't help aspiring to trust him, to stand by his side…_

Zoisite (in the mind): _Speaking of this problem, perhaps I should ask him for advice again, but when I am standing at the door of his office I began to hesitate…I'm afraid of being detested by him if I had disturbed him too much…Well, is he reading the report I submitted to him last time? It seems that he's muttering something to himself…_

Kunzite: What a inflexible and indomitable young man! Zoisite, may I say that you are a really cute little one?

Zoisite (in the mind): _My heartbeat speeded up at once when I heard that. Maybe I'd better go back and calm down myself before asking Kunzite-sama for advices…_

**In Nephrite's villa:**

Nephrite: So what, Zoisite, still no clue at all? Ah, I bet that had you save all the time you have spend on your pretty hair your ability is still not enough to have your mission done!

Zoisite: It's none of your business!

Zoisite (in the mind): _What an annoying, arrogant bastard! He must be jealous at my beautiful face! Moreover, his own mission isn't any better done than mine! Nephrite, you will pay for your being rude, you will pay, I swear!_

* * *

><p><strong>In Dark Kingdom:<strong>

Zoisite (in the mind): _…Damn it! He snatched my mission! It is me who should be in charge of checking out that stupid jewelry of the Diamond Princess!_

Zoisite (in the mind): _I don't know why…Kunzite-sama is the first person came to my mind whenever I suffer wrong, and what is more…I couldn't help come to his place, as if I was attracted by some kind of feelings…_

Zoisite: Kunzite-sama! (Crying)

Zoisite (in the mind): _He's keeping his usual calm and steady, and I kneel in front of him and lean onto his knees before I realize what I have done. To my surprise, he doesn't get angry, instead he is caressing my hair…is that true? Am I daydreaming?_

Kunzite: Patience, Zoisite, if you lose your patience you lose the battle.

Zoisite: But Kunzite-sama…

Kunzite: I've had everything under my control, Zoisite, just wait for a show.

Zoisite (in the mind): _The voice of Kunzite-sama is so warm and sedate, and makes me feel so safe…When being caressed by him my heart feel trembling, and I can't help dream of how sweet and warm it would be if I were leaning in his arms…_

Zoisite (in the mind): _Kunzite-sama…I must have fallen in love to him. But Kunzite-sama, would there ever be any possibility of you feeling even a little affection to me?_

Zoisite (in the mind): _Though his rare gentleness make me daydream, there is still nothing visible in those cool, calm silver eyes, and his sight is as cold and merciless as usual…_

Zoisite (in the mind): _He stares at me, suddenly his gaze flashes and looks different, and then…_

Zoisite: Ah?

Kunzite: Zoisite.

Zoisite (in the mind): _Suddenly I fall into his embrace…_

Kunzite: I don't know what actually the feeling is…but Zoisite, I just want to embrace you and comfort you, so, please don't struggle against me, OK?

Zoisite: Kunzite-sama!

Zoisite (in the mind): _The warmth is so sweet…_

Zoisite (in the mind): _Being held in arms by Kunzite-sama…I begin to wish that time would freeze at this moment…I've never seen him like that, his sight is still that cool and recondite but so tender…_

Zoisite: Ah-Kunzite-sama!

Zoisite (in the mind): _I subconsciously struggled at first, but he tightens his arms…and that pair of lips make me infatuated with them. I couldn't help melt in his embrace, and kiss him back passionately…_

Zoisite (in the mind): _Suddenly the air fall into silence…Kunzite-sama said nothing and just keeps staring at me…and finally I'm able to collect all my courage…_

Zoisite: I…I love you, Kunzite-sama, and I have never dared to say it out before because I'm fear of you may become disgusted with me as a twist gay…However, I cannot keep my feeling secret any more…

Kunzite: Well, Zoisite, perhaps I shouldn't have been that cold.

Zoisite (in the mind): _He embraces me again, and I feel that I'm filled with honey and happiness…Kunzite-sama…_


	3. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later:<strong>

Zoisite (in the mind): _Nephrite said that he's going to work on the ginzuishou, Goddamn bastard! The ginzuishou is MY mission!_

Zoisite: Kunzite-sama, I feel really unwilling!

Kunzite: Just let him go, Zoisite.

Zoisite: But Kunzite-sama, had he…

Kunzite: Had he found the ginzuishou, we could just snatch it.

Zoisite: You're so wonderful, Kunzite-sama!

Zoisite (in the mind):_ I can't help rub his hand with my face, Kunzite-sama is always so trusty and I feel so safe whenever being with him._

Zoisite (in the mind): I _followed the advice of Kunzite-sama, let Youma Yasha tail after Nephrite. After Yasha left, I leaned against the embrace of Kunzite-sama again. He is kissing me and caressing me, and I felt as if I were burning…subconsciously I circle my arms around his neck…_

Kunzite: Zoisite.

Zoisite: Ah! Kunzite-sama!

Zoisite (in the mind): _He swept me into his arms and teleported us to…his bedroom!_

…

* * *

><p><strong>After having got the kurozuishou:<strong>

Zoisite (in the mind):_ At last Queen Beryl-sama dropped a hint to kill Nephrite, and I have got the kurozuishou which is said to be a guide to the ginzuishou, just as Kunzite-sama has planned._

Zoisite: Kunzite-sama, I have the kurozuishou!

Zoisite (in the mind):_ Kunizite-sama gazes at that crystal for long…and I don't know what he is thinking…_

Kunzite: Then, Zoisite, use it to get the nijizuishou.

Zoisite: Hai, Kunzite-sama, I would surely get the nijizuishou.

Zoisite (in the mind): _For nobody else but you, Kunzite-sama. He stared at me, as if he can see through my mind…and suddenly he hold me in his arm…_

* * *

><p><strong>With the mission going on:<strong>

Zoisite (in the mind):_ As my work going on, the nijizuishou appeared one by one. Although the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Kamen have two of them, I swear I will get them back one day._

Zoisite (in the mind): _The owner of the fifth nijizuishou is this woman. Kunzite-sama is beside me, and I was too busy for the nijizuishou to stay with him these days. I feel a little guilty about this, but things would go better after I get all the nijizuishou…_

Kunzite: Quite a beauty, isn't it?

Zoisite (in the mind): _Damn! How dare he!_

Zoisite: Kunzite-sama! How could you say so, she's no more than a low-grade youma while I…

Kunzite: Sh—Zoisite, jealousy doesn't match your beauty. Zoisite…

Zoisite: Don't try to fool me!

Kunzite: Even this rose doesn't match a little bit of you, Zoisite.

Zoisite: Kunzite-sama!

Zoisite: I will get all the nijizuishou, I swear!

* * *

><p><strong>In Beryl's throne room:<strong>

Beryl: Zoisite, how is your work on the nijizuishou?

Zoisite: Two of them are snatched by Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Scouts, but I promise that…

Beryl: Zoisite! How dare you let such thing happen! Listen, hadn't you have your mission done, it would be ETERNAL SLEEP that waiting for you!

Kunzite: Queen Beryl-sama, we could work out a plan to get those crystals back.

Beryl: Whatever, collect all the seven nijizuishou and find out the ginzuishou!

K & Z: Hai, Queen Beryl-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>After the last piece of nijizuishou appeared:<strong>

Zoisite (in the mind): _The seventh nijizuishou was snatched by that tuxedo boy, and what is worse, the goddamn sewer and the goddamn rats! God, however much rose petals are not enough to clean up that nasty smell of the rats!_

Kunzite: Zoisite, you look so upset, and the rose petals in your bathtub are even taking a larger part than water.

Zoisite: Kunzite-sama…

Kunzite: Zoisite…

Zoisite (in the mind): _Suddenly he steps so close to me…_

Kunzite: Would you mind if I joined you and cheer you up, Zoisite?

Zoisite: Of course not, Kunzite-sama, you are always welcomed no matter when.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of days later:<strong>

Zoisite (in the mind): _I got one piece of nijizuishou from the Sailor Scouts with the help of the improved kurozuishou, now all I should do next is to get the two nijizuishou from Tuxedo Kamen. I need to work out a plan, perhaps I should ask Kunzite-sama for advices._

Zoisite: Whenever Sailor Moon is in danger, Tuxedo Kamen shows of. Hence, we surely could wait for his biting on the hook if we do as so…

Kunzite: I'm sure you can, Zoisite.

Zoisite: But…is it me who has to act the fake Sailor Moon?

Kunzite: Nobody would be more suitable, Zoisite, you must be extremely beautiful in that sailor fuku.

Zoisite: Kunzite-sama, I don't like this stupid sailor fuku at all! The skirt is too short, and those breats…

Kunzite: Whatever, Zoisite, you look really charming in it. And no matter what you wear you are breath-taking charming…especially wearing nothing…

Zoisite (in the mind): _Is he joking? My face is like burning under his gaze…_

Kunzite: Zoisite, I believe that you can surely make a prettier, smarter and more powerful Sailor Moon.

Zoisite: But...but Kunzite-sama...don't...it's daytime!

* * *

><p><strong>On the starlight tower:<strong>

Zoisite (in the mind): _With the help of Kunzite-sama, I finally get all the nijizuishou. But, on the starlight tower, the ginzuishou appears and the Moon Princess wakes up!_

Zoisite (in the mind): _The power of that silver crystal…the pink, cold and garish light is so sharp…_

Zoisite: Ahhhhh—

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Dark Kingdom:<strong>

Zoisite (in the mind): _Kunzite-sama showed up in time. I lean against his arms and feel his warmth, it makes me feel a little better…_

Zoisite (in the mind): _Left from the starlight tower, Kunzite-sama brings me to his castle before we go to report to Beryl. I'm loath to part with him…he's trying to heal me, but not as effective as we expect, after all it was the ginzuishou that hurt me so deadly._

Zoisite (in the mind): _Still I feel badly hurt…but Kunzite-sama is such a workaholic and nothing is more important to him than missions. We'd better report to Queen Beryl-sama first…_

Zoisite: Kunzite-sama, we'd better report to Queen Beryl-sama and take Tuxedo Kamen to her as soon as possible…

Zoisite (in the mind):_ Kunzite-sama shakes his head and I feel his embrace tightened when I am a little confused…_

Kunzite: No, Zoisite, that witch Beryl would kill you.

Zoisite: But Kunzite-sama, after all…I didn't have my mission done…

Kunzite: Let the damn missions go to the hell, Zoisite! I…I finally understand, Zoisite, I love you, and if I lost you I lost everything, because it is you that make my life meaningful. Please, Zoisite, never think of the missions anymore, and let's leave there to a better place.

Zoisite: Kunzite-sama…

Zoisite (in the mind):_ He sweeps me into his arms and wraps me with his cape…and I could see him using his magic of space…_

Zoisite: Ah? Kunzite-sama? Where are we?

Zoisite (in the mind): _There seems no difference from the world we used to live in, and we are like to be in a villa, and what outside the window is the peaceful human's world…_

Kunzite: Wherever we are is not important at all, Zoisite. What really make sense is that neither Beryl nor Metallia is in this world, and of course no Sailor brats. In this parallel space nobody could draw us apart, Zoisite, not at all.

* * *

><p>-END-<p> 


End file.
